Wireless communication systems are experiencing an explosive growth in popularity and the demand for wireless services is increasing. As such, it is envisioned that the data rates of future wireless systems will have to increase significantly. One performance enhancing technology that has been successfully used in wireless systems is multiple input, multiple output or MIMO. In a MIMO system, multiple antennas are used at each side of a wireless communication link. Thus, a transmitting device uses multiple transmit antennas to transmit data to a receiving device and the receiving device uses multiple receive antennas to receive the transmitted data. The use of MIMO technology is capable of improving spectral efficiency, link reliability, and power efficiency in a system by providing spatial multiplexing gain, diversity gain, and array gain, respectively. However, as described above, MIMO typically requires each device in the system to have multiple antennas. In some systems, it is impractical to provide multiple antennas within each communication device. Techniques are needed that allow the advantages of MIMO to be achieved within systems using single antenna devices.